The present invention relates generally to the field of interactive software programming, and more particularly to natural language conversation based programming.
The modern Internet, as well as many programming environments, offer a rich selection of useful Application Programming Interfaces (“APIs”), for both online and offline delivery, for a wide variety of software tasks. However, it is difficult for any individual developer to maintain a working knowledge of and stay updated on all of the different APIs that may be available. Despite various automation tools, developers continue to face challenges, such as steep learning curves and production delay, due to unfamiliarity with many available APIs.